Kim Bum
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Bum * Nombre: 김범 / Kim Bum (Kim Beom) * Nombre real: 김상범 / Kim Sang Bum * Apodos: Kimu Bomu (キム•ボム) * Profesión: Actor, Cantante y Modelo * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur * Estatura: 181cm * Peso: 66kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A * Signo zodiacal: Cáncer * Signo zodiacal chino: Serpiente *'Familia:' Padres, hermana menor y prima (cantante Jini) * Agencia: King Kong Entertainment Sobre Kim Bum Kim Bum actor, cantante y modelo, nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 7 de julio de 1989. Mientras crecía, Kim Bum destacó en los deportes (jugaba fútbol en la escuela media), manteniendo al mismo tiempo altas calificaciones. La primera vez que se interesó por el mundo del espectáculo, mientras que estaba en la escuela secundaria, fue después de asistir a los "Korean Film Award". Kim Bum vió de cerca, como los artistas recibían premios y al mismo tiempo la adulación de sus compañeros y el público. Esto cautivó a Kim Bum y lo atrajo hacia el mundo de la actuación. Kim participó en Survival Star Audition, y fue puesto en el 8° lugar, pero debido a que solo tenía 17 años, él no pudo proseguir con la audición debido a que el programa fue armado para actores de 20 años. Survival Star Audition le abrió muchas oportunidades a Kim, recibió múltiples roles y su popularidad se disparó. En 2008, Kim ganó el Netizen Popularity Award en el Festival de Drama Coreano. Estudió en la Universidad de Jungang en el Departamento de Cine y Teatro. Dramas * Mrs. Cop 2 (SBS, 2016) * Hidden Identity (tvN, 2015) * V-Love (QQLive, 2014) * The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi (MBC, 2013) * That Winter, The Wind Blows (SBS, 2013) * Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (JTBC, 2011) * Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (OTNC, 2010) * The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (MBC, 2010) * Boys Over Flowers (KBS2, 2009) * High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) cameo * Dream (SBS, 2009) * East of Eden (MBC, 2008) * Unstoppable High Kick (MBC, 2006) * Outrageous Women (MBC, 2006) Temas para Dramas *''I'm going to meet'' tema para Boys Over Flowers (2009) *''Confession'' tema para The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (2010) *''The Woman Who Cut My Guitar String'' tema para The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (2010) Películas *Detective K: Secret of the Bloodsucking Demon (2018) *Lovers & Movies (2015) *The Rebirth of Love / 重生恋人 (2015) *Psycho-metry (2013) *Young Detective Dee: Rise of the Sea Dragon (2013) *Love is (2010) *Kyeolhunhago Sipeun Yeoja (2009) *Fly High (2009) *71-Into the Fire (2009) *I Like It Hot (2008) *Death Bell (2008) Programas de TV * Anycall Haptic Mission 2 (Reality 2009) cameo ep. 3 * Anycall Haptic Mission (Reality 2009) Anuncios *'2013:' Eichitoo (temp.otoño-invierno) *'2012:' Eichitoo (con Ariel Lin) *'2012:' Olé Strawberry Coco *'2011:' Ringpang Doughnut *'2010:' Edwin *'2009:' Bon.I.F *'2009:' AnyCall Bodyguard mobile phone (con Kim So Eun) *'2009:' Maximus Coffee (con Seo Woo) *'2009:' Samsung Anycall: Haptic Pop (con Kim Joon y Kim Hyun Joong) *'2009:' Hanbul Cosmetics *'2009:' T.I. For Men *'2009:' LG Telecom: Teenring (con Lee Min Ho y Koo Hye Sun) *'2009: '''Spris (con Go Ah Ra) *'2008: KTF SHOW: Show AsianLoad Game (con Shim Eun Kyung) *'''2007: Ottogi Ramyeon *'2007: '''Jindo P.S.1 *'2007: Crown Vic: Big Pie (con Kim Hye Sung y Park Min Young) *'2006: '''KTF Videos Musicales *Wonder Girls - This Fool *Clazziquai - Wizard Of Oz (junto a Kibum de Super Junior y Lee Yeon Hee) Reconocimientos *'2010'' 'Barbie & Ken Awards:' Ken Koreano del Año *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la mejor Nueva Estrella (Dream) *'2009 Andre Kim Best Star Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Estrella Masculina *'2009 ''Arirang Tv 1000th Episode Poll: Premio a la mejor pareja con (Kim So Eun) (Boys Over Flowers) *'2008 2nd Korea Drama Awards:' Premio a la Popularidad Netizen (East of Eden) Curiosidades *'Educación: '''Kyungbock High School, Chung-Ang University (Departamento de Cine y Teatro) *'Idiomas:' Coreano, chino, inglés y japonés. *'Aficiones: Videojuegos, películas y música rap. *'''Deportes: Kendo y fútbol. * Para el drama Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats, tuvo que adelgazar 11 kilos para interpretar a Kook Soo, debido a esto le diagnosticaron artritis degenerativa. *La primera cosa que el pequeño Kim Bum hizo cuando decidió que quería ser actor, fue correr hacia una librería. Compró un libro de teoría sobre la actuación y leyó una y otra vez aquel libro lleno de palabras que no conocía. * Hubo rumores que estaba saliendo con su compañera del drama Boys Over Flowers la actriz Kim So Eun pero estos rumores nunca se confirmaron. *Tuvo que someterse a un duro entrenamiento para estar a la altura de su papel en el drama Dream, como luchador profesional. *El 4 de febrero (2013) un representante de King Kong Entertainment reveló que “Kim Bum sufrió una infección del norovirus, por tal motivo pasó un mal momento durante la grabación de That Winter, The Wind Blows. *El 15 de Mayo de 2014 se confirmó oficialmente que había terminado su relación con la actriz Moon Geun Young, con quien había comenzado a salir después de trabajar juntos en el drama The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi. *Kim Bum estuvo más activo en China durante el 2014. Aparte de las películas The Rebirth of Love y Lovers and Movies, antes fue protagonista de un drama "V-Amor" (40 capitulos),que se emitió entre el 21 de julio y 8 de septiembre 2014. *El actor Kim Bum habría asistido a una boda en febrero de 2017 . Lo que fue especial sobre su aparición era el hecho de que la novia era una de sus fans de hace mucho tiempo. Después de escuchar sobre la boda de su fan, Kim Bum envió una corona para felicitar a la pareja. Además, el actor también fue al lugar de la boda para transmitir sus felicitaciones en persona. El actor se tomó fotos con la novia y el novio con el fin de conmemorar su día especial. *El 28 de marzo de 2018 su agencia confirmó que el actor a iniciado una relación sentimental con la actriz Oh Yeon Seo. Ambos se conocieron a través de una reunión de amigos en común. *Inició su servicio militar obligatorio como trabajador público el 26 de Abril de 2018. Recibió la categoría de trabajador público debido a que tiene una enfermedad hereditaria. *El 13 de febrero de 2019 las agencias King Kong By Starship y Celltrion Entertainment confirmaron su ruptura con la actriz Oh Yeon Seo a finales del año pasado. Enlaces *Perfil (Namuwiki) *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Hancinema *Instagram Galería Kim Bum_01.jpg Kim Bum_02.jpg Kim Bum_03.jpg Kim Bum_05.jpg Kim Bum_06.jpg Kim Bum_07.jpg Kim Bum_08.jpg Kim Bum_09.jpg Videografía Kim Bum - Christmas Eve's Sky|Christmas Eve's Sky Kim Bum - Home Town|Home Town Categoría:King Kong Entertainment Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:Kakao M Corporation Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante